Pokemon: Set Against the Stands Sneak Peak
by SoulAxe
Summary: Prequel to SATS. Doesn't have to be read in order to understand SATS, but it would make it more interesting.


'Of course, I garantee one-hundrend precent. Fifty-fifty. Like always partner...Good Day.'

It was the Voice again. Always haunting, never leaveing, no matter how many times his Trainer told him 'HE' was gone. He rembered hearings the conversaion between 'Partners'. Toying with him. Breaking him apart to reput back together and brainwash him.

'Looky there boy. you just became my way to 'Fortune and Fame'. Now your going to do as your told. Now get over there and GET BUSY!'

All Along the way he refused to do as told. Pride keep him going, if not that, later on teh thought of ripping his skull between his paws would always give him thE fight he lost. Refuse. ignore. glare. growl. Refuse. Growl. Glare. Ignore. Annoy. Bite. Snap. Howl. Refuse. It was a daliy retien, teh time would pass and he would do the same again and again. Pride always got in the way, but the so called 'Master' got what he wanted always. But as time moves on, things can start to get to you. Wearing you down, remolding your very being. Your soul...

'You mangy mutt!'

The voice howled with anger and pain. Biten, thats what he had done for the final time. 'Before his' time was up. Taken form the cage in which was his sanctaty. Muzzle gaged, paws sacure. Placed in the wide open, no where to hide and no where to run. Trapped at his mercy, but he would recive none.

CRACK!

Eyes shot open as the dream faded. it was another sleepless night. Nightmares of before haunted the blue furred dog. Back when times where not as they are now. The Mistress would not be pleased. Oh he just knew it, she would be crossed this time for sure. Surely not as forgiveing as teh last fortynine times he got uo in the middle of the night. Slowly inching away form the make shift sleeping back he got up. Coast was clear now that he was free of her sleep induced gripe. He was acosume to it. They would go to bed at the same time, and as she feel asleep frist, her arm would automaticly wrap around him and her head would lay where his heart was. Lulling her to sleep even more with the constent 'thump-thump'. He charieshed such antics form her. Breathing in her 'fur' smell of strawberries as she did so, content as he was.

Noseing around the make shift campsite. He spotted the other female, curled up in her sleep, blackets scattered about, muttering in her sleep. He rembered meeting her. Loud and Proud. Anticful as well entergetic. Looking to the two females accompanying his Mistress, one sleeping side ways, whil ethe other was somehow upside down in teh sleeping bag again. Not caring for any of them. If she traveled with them that was her choice, he was to follow, that was all. Each asleep, good. He would not have to burden his Mistress with anything tonight. Taking his time to step over to teh cliff they settled near he looked up at the stars, glazeing at them letting his mind wounder this way and that. He just new to be back before his Mistress awoke.

"Calling you guys names an't working. HEhehe!"

The female, newest traveling with his Mistres, was up to something. He just had a bad feeling it was not going to end well. He watched as she grabed a funny looking bowl form last night, and a long silver scooping thing. Walking over she held it close to teh other females and his Mistress' ears. Suddenly giveing it a smack, an ear splitting noise rang out. Covering his ears and shutting his eyes, he waited until it was all over. He barely heard the fight that always broke out between h everyone with those soft things they laid their heads on, each taking a beating. Yelling and laughing, and finally it was over.

"Do that again and I swear I get ya back. But better."

His Mistress threatened. She always carried out her word as best she could. Breakfest was next. Everyone was called out and feed, even the females where.

"Revolver?"

Mistress called to him. Gaining his attention She offered him a bowl. He declined with a shake of the head.

"Get going then, as soon as everyone's back in their pokeballs where gone. So don't get left behind."

"Rar!"

Takeing off into the brush he lifted his head to the sky. Breakfest berries was nearby, he could feel it. Only a matter of tiem before the taste of an oran or sitrus berry was clampped between sharp fangs chewed, the jucies running down his throat and into his greedy gut to be filled. The air was filled with the very secent he was looking for, off he was to claim his prize for the hunt. Checking his surroundings no other pokemon where in the area, that could be seen. So it was alright to claim them as his. Picking a Oran berrt form teh tree and biteing into it distracted his mind with the taste and flavor. It's sweetness removing anyother taste form his mouth, and the power up he after an alnighter.

SNAP!

The snapping of a twig rang in his senseative ears. Jerking around he spyed a male, brown hair, and tall. Black shirt, jeans and lab coat. Not good, not good. Insticts told him to run but fear was a stronger force to be recken with. Shaking and trembleing Rvolver was frozen on teh spot... 


End file.
